Leprechaun
In Irish mythology, a leprechaun is a type of male faerie said to inhabit the island of Ireland before the arrival of the Celts. Description/Morphology Solitary dwarf male faery wearing an emerald green frock coat and green tri-cornered hats and bestowed with the knowledge of the location of buried treasure, often in a crock of gold. Infamous hoarders, they are loathe to spend a single penny, which probably explains their poor appearance in spite of their great wealth. The leprechaun originally had a different appearance depending on where in Ireland he was found. Prior to the 20th century, it was generally agreed that the leprechaun wore red and not green. Samuel Lover, writing in the 1831 describes the leprechaun as, He is something of a dandy, and dresses in a red coat with seven rows of buttons, seven buttons on each row, and wears a cocked-hat, upon whose pointed end he is wont in the north-eastern counties, according to McAnally, to spin like a top when the fit seizes him. Behavior By nature, leprechauns are said to be ill-natured and mischievous, with a mind for cunning. Many tales present the leprechaun as outwitting a human. Although rarely seen in social situations, leprechauns are supposedly very well spoken and, if ever spoken to, could make good conversation. They usually take the form of old men who enjoy partaking in mischief. Their trade is that of a cobbler or shoemaker but their clientele is limited to the faery world and they only work on one shoe. They are said to be very rich, having many treasure crocks buried during war-time. Powers & Abilities *'Magic:' Leprechauns are all about energy which can display a number of powerful spells, rituals, and abilities. **'Reality Warping: ' They have the power to change the properties or appearance of things, beings and even physical or spiritual laws by literally changing reality itself, or even constructing a new aspect of reality. **'Shapeshifting: '''They are able to shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. *'Regeneration:' Their powers grant them the ability of fast healing from wounds, missing limbs, organs, and can even regenerate from being blown apart. *'Superhuman Strength:' Leprechauns are immensely stronger to overpower humans with ease and can lift anything immensely for their species. It is told that their strength are superior enough to throw and carry 100 tons of objects. *'Superhuman Speed:' They can move at unnatural speeds much greater than that of ordinary beings. *'Superhuman Durability:' Their supernatural skin makes them immune to all physical damages. They can withstand being stabbed, frozen, burned, acid, and even impacted forces that are extremely effective. *'Teleportation:' They could appear and disappear here and there in the blink of an eye. *'Invisibility:' They can become invisible unless they want to be seen or that the person has been to their home world and come back. *'Telekinesis:' They can move objects with their minds. *'Soul Reading:' They can tell if a person has a soul or not and read the being's characteristics, personality, feelings, and memories. *'Immortality:' Being from the supernatural world he cannot age or die by any human means. Weaknesses *'Grained substances:' If a grained substance is poured in front of them, they are forced to count each individual grain no matter how powerful they are. *'Iron:' Iron is very harmful to fairies, including Leprechauns. *'Cream:' Fairies love cream, as it can intoxicate them. *'Silver:''' Dark fairies can be burnt with silver, it's unknown if all Leprechauns are dark, but some of them are weak against it. Category:Supernatural Category:Fairies Category:Creatures Category:Magic Category:Demons